Total Drama World Tour Plus Seven
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: What would happen if Beth, Eva, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie and Trent were in Total Drama World Tour? Think no further. Rated T for swearing and because Izzy and Eva are being Izzy and Eva.
1. Episode 1: Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did own Total Drama, everyone would be in Total Drama World Tour. Rated T for swearing from, contestants and the hosts.**

**Pairings: Tyler/Lindsay, Courtney/Duncan, Trent/Gwen, Owen/Izzy, Bridgette/ Geoff, Alejandro/ Heather, Fanon Couples**

**Attractions: Cody/ Gwen, Sierra/ Cody, Beth/ Harold, Harold/ LaShawna, Every girl (except Eva, Sierra and Gwen)/ Alejandro**

**Note: New theory, every review, story favorite, story alert, author favorite, author alert, gets you 1 review point. You can PM me a request for a one shot for any couple of any of my stories.**

* * *

><p>Chris McLean was standing on a runway with and he said, "Season Three of Total Drama, folks! The world is gonna be mine, sea to shining sea! Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring team traveling freak show!"<p>

A blue and white bus appeared. "They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars! So, let's meet our players! Courtney! Duncan! Heather! Gwen! Trent! LaShawna!"

The six contestants begin to walk out. Heather suddenly stops and Gwen walks into the queen bee. "Are there reserved seats?" The goth girl asked, "I would like one not behind Heather's pony haired ponytail!"

"My extensions are human hair!" Heather snapped.

"You learn something new every day" Duncan said causing Gwen to laugh. This caused Trent and Courtney to glare at the punk.

"Owen, DJ, Justin and Harold." Chris said looking for the four teen boys. Owen gets pulled being held by Justin and DJ.

"Sweet strawberry reserves! No!" Owen screamed.

"He's afraid of flying, remember?" DJ said to Chris.

"Aerophobia. From the Latin, as opposed aeronausophobia, the fear of flying sickness." Harold said giving useless facts like usual.

Noah stepped off the bus and said, "Keep up the fascinating facts and I'm gonna be aero-nauseous all over you."

Katie and Sadie walk down the stairs of the bus and say, "I can't believe that we are another season!" Sadie said.

"I know right. This is so awesome. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Katie squealed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sadie squealed.

"Shut up and let me introduce the next contestants! And there were Noah, Katie, and Sadie. Also returning are fan favorites, Eva, Cody and…" Chris says introducing the peanut gallery from the previous season as the two contestants walked out of the bus. Eva was lifting weights and Cody was trying to be cool.

"Yo, yo, yo! This year's winner is in the house, eh, bus, I mean... runwayyyy! Where's the plane, eh?" Ezekiel says interrupting the host.

Izzy jumps from behind onto the homeschooled kid's shoulders saying, "I know, right? Let's fly!" this causes the two contestants to fly forward onto the runway's pavement.

"Yep,Izzy's back. Also returning is Lindsay, Beth and Tyler."

Lindsay stopped and says, "Are you guys going out Lizzie?" Beth stops right behind the dumb blonde. Tyler came from behind and tripped on a step sending the wannabe, the fail jock and the dumb blonde down on the crazy girl and the homeschooled boy.

"Also returning are the co- hosts of the Total Drama Action Aftermath, Bridgette and Geoff." Chris announced. The surfer girl and the party boy were too busy to making out to notice the pile of competitors on the runway.

"Yo Chris, you forgot to introdunce me" Ezekiel added.

Chris said" And Ezekiel. And now to mix things up and keep it all fresh, we're adding two new competitors! He's an honor-roll student with a diplomat of a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off most species. Alejandro!"

Alejandro walks off the bus and takes his sunglasses off. He walks over to the pile and help Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, and Izzy up. "May I be of assistance?"

"Wow-ie!" Izzy says after beginning helped up.

"I-I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette explains quickly.

"Me too" Beth adds.

"I'm not sure if I do! Can I get back to you?" Lindsay asked.

Alejandro then faces towards the dude and says, "And amigos."

"Wow, eh." Ezekiel said.

"Thanks man!" Geoff said.

"I like girls" Tyler said.

"And she's a sugar addicted super fan with over sixteen Total Drama blogs! Sierra!" Chris said introducing the final contestant.

Sierra runs off the bus and screams, "Oh my gosh, I love you guys! And this is the greatest day of my life!" She starts to hyperventilate, "Anyone got a paper bag I can breathe into?"

She sees Cody and runs to the Techno Geek. "Oh my gosh, Cody! I've dreamed of this moment! Only you weren't wearing a shirt!"

The plane is driving up to the contestants "What the fuck?" Duncan is about to ask but the plane's screeching block's the word out of his mouth.

The plane stops next to Chris. Courtney says, "Excuse me, but I'd like to express some concern about the safety of our plane."

Chris responds," Relax, it's perfectly safe!" A part of the jet falls off and a raccoon and a mouse run away. "Now boarding!"

Owen screams, "No! I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations, call a cab, call my Mom! I'm not doing this, I'm out! This is unethical!" Chris comes over and smacks him with a frying pan. "Mommy" he mumbles.

"Have a problem with it?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Whatever" Noah said opening a book and began reading.

"I don't give a shit about where the season is. I just care who wins it!" Eva snarls.

"Nope!" Cody said.

"It's cool" Geoff said.

"Love it!" Lindsay replied

"Dibs on the window seat!" Bridgette said.

Chris says to the camera, "Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones! We're saving you a first class seat for all the action! Right here on Total! Drama!" he begins to sing, "World Tour!"

"Seriously?" Duncan asked.

* * *

><p>(Theme song! Katie and Sadie are on the statue of Liberty staring at Alejandro. Justin is staring at himself then Izzy comes by scaring him and Lindsay. Eva watches and laughs at Izzy being attacked by the baby seal. Geoff is surfing with Bridgette and DJ. Trent and Beth are with Noah and LaShawna on Abbey Road. All seven are seen in the human pyramid. Everything else is like the original.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Signing? Really? I thought that Chris was joking," Gwen said.<p>

Courtney spoke up saying, "Well, I don't have a problem with it."

"Yeah, that's because you like signing!" LaShawna yelled.

"Well, I don't! Girls sing. Little birdies sing. Ha-ha. Duncans do not sing." Duncan said.

"It might be cool. We can at least give it a try." Trent said.

"Think I'll get to beatbox?" Harold asked.

"I'll beat you if you try!" Duncan threatened.

"That is so mean of Duncan, right Sadie?" Katie asked.

"I know all Harold did was ask a question. Isn't it is so cool that we can sing this season!" Sadie answered.

"Yeah. Maybe we can actually win this season!" Katie replied.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather interrupting the wonder twins.

"Signing reality how are huge. And the worse the signing, the higher the ratings! Which is why on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, rehearsals or warning!"

This caused the 24 contestants to start complaining.

"Any-who, this is the dining area, where you'll enjoy in-flight meals." Chris said explaining the rules of the game.

"Not for long, eh! Prepare to lose to The Zeke!" Ezekiel said interrupting Chris again.

Gwen spoke up and said putting her hand on his shoulder, "Okay, so not trying to be mean here, but you do you were kicked out first right?"

"For being a sexist pig!" Eva screamed.

"Word! And I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again! I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" Ezekiel said responding to Gwen.

Chris screamed, "Chattier, blabbier, can't-shut-upier... now zip it and let me finish this tour so we can get this bird in flight!"

"Is there a ladies room?" LaShawna asked.

"Right through there," Chris said pointing at the Confessional.

"Good cause I have to make a deposit," LaShawna said walking to the Confessionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom Confessional – First day on the job<strong>

LaShawna walks in and is about to unbutton her pants. She she's the camera and yells, "There's a camera in the potty... AGAIN? UGGH! Can't a sister get a little privacy on this program?"

* * *

><p>"Losing teams will enjoy our economy accommodations between destinations." Chris explained.<p>

"Where are our beds?" Lindsay asked.

"Owen, carry to demonstrate?" Chris asked.

Owen is strapped in by to seat belts. He mumbles, "Plane…. No…."

"That does not look very comfortable" Heather says.

"No comfort for losers! Safety harness and emergency exit but no comfort here, here or here!" Chris replies.

"OMG, Chris, I am just LOL!" Sierra then says.

"We should hit the winners' compartment, eh? Cause I ain't never gonna sit back here! Hah, never!" Ezekiel laughs.

"Is "never" your policy on mouthwash too, home-school?" Noah asked.

* * *

><p>In winners' class, Chris said, "This is first class, the domain of each week's winners."<p>

Alejandro says, "Now this is the type of accommodations that ladies deserve."

Lindsay looks around and then asks, "There are ladies in first class, too? Oh, you mean me?"

DJ, Justin and Tyler were watching. "That guy's smooth as mama's gravy!" DJ stated.

"What is up with that guy? Is he like my replacement? I am so hot that I should have my own show!" Justin said.

"Lindsay is supposed to like me." Tyler said ignoring Justin's comments.

"Ha-hah! No one can compete with gravy!" DJ said.

"Hey Lindsay! I can do a handspring" Tyler said trying to impress his girlfriend. He sadly failed halfway through it.

"Aww. Poor, I'm blanking on his name. Is it Trent?"

"That's my name, Lindsay." Trent said.

"Maybe his name is Alejandro." Lindsay said.

"That is my name," Alejandro said.

"And what a great name it is too. Alejandro. I can say it all day."

"Please do."

Heather is seen glaring at the two teens.

* * *

><p><strong>Cockpit Confessional – Two introductions in a day. Sweet!<strong>

Heather looks around and says, "I can see right through that guy! You know this extra confessional is a thousand times nicer than talking in the toilet!"

Chef right behind her says, "Maybe for you, I'm trying to prep for a flight here."

Heather looks annoyed and says, "Hello? Venting! Shhhh! Anyway, new guy is so transparent, sooo fake, sooo-"

Chef adds, "Deliciously seductive?"

Heather states, "That is exactly the opposite of what I was trying to say!"

Chef replies by saying, "Pretty good looking guy, to boot. I'm just sayin'!"

"Ugh! Forget this!" Heather says.

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?" Cody asks as he, Sadie, Katie, Harold, Geoff, Trent and Sierra entered a different room. He continued, "A grand piano, a wood burning pizza oven, a four-person hot tub with dancing waters!"<p>

"Is this like first first class or something?" Trent asked.

"How can I win this? My fair LaShawna loves hot tubs."

"Katie does to!" Sadie responds.

"So does Sadie!" Katie adds.

"This is my personal quarters. If I find any of you in here, you will be eliminated. " Chris yells at seven teenagers.

"Cheap-o" Geoff mumbles.

"Oh Chris I heart your limits!" Sierra said.

"Get out know or I'll throw off the plane without a parachute!" Chris yells scaring the seven contestants.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavatory Confessionals – Chris is so cheap<strong>

"That fuckin bastard has the nerve to buy this crappy plane and he getting a four person hot tub!" Eva screams at the camera.

* * *

><p>"If you don't receive a barf bag full of airline-issue peanuts..." Chris explained.<p>

"I got a peanut allergy, yo... or more like a sensitivity." Ezekiel said interrupting yet Chris again.

"...you'll be forced to take the Drop of Shame." Chris continued like the home schooled kid wasn't there.

"Okay, I just don't like-" Ezekiel continued.

"Kinda like this!" Chris said picking up Ezekiel and throwing him out of the moving plane.

"Chris what are doing?" Beth asked.

"Are you trying to kill the dude, dude?" Geoff asked.

"Have you gone crazy?" Tyler asked.

"Even I know pushing people out of moving planes is not nice." Lindsay said.

From outside the plane Ezekiel said, "HEY, WAIT UP! Good one, eh! Now, slow down and let my playing back in!"

"All eliminations are final, bro!" Chris screamed out the door.

"Take that home-schooled!" Eva screamed. Little did anybody notice the boy climb up into the cargo room using the landing gear.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF EPISODE 1 PART 1<strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**Authors Note's: Beth, Lindsay, Geoff and Tyler are actually friends with Ezekiel. Anybody acting too OCC?**


	2. Episode 1: Walk Like An Egyptian Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Those are owned by Teletoon and Cartoon Network.

This is how the song format is:

**Courtney:** _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney and Izzy:<strong> _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:<strong> _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:<strong> _Up!_

* * *

><p>The Total Drama Jumbo Jet flew over the Atlantic Ocean. DJ said, "Every second we are getting closer to adventure and further from Mama."<p>

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, I know everything about you! I also happen to know that you birthday is April 1st. You're my very own April fool!" Sierra said.

"That is just creepy. Don't you agree Sadie?" Katie asked.

"I know. Isn't it so cool that we both think that Sierra is creepy." Sadie asked.

"It is so cool." Katie agreed.

"It is so cool that it is so cool." Sadie added.

"!" They both screeched (or whatever they always do)

"Shut up!" Eva screamed.

A ding went of and Chris appeared in his song and dance suit. He said to the 23 contestants, "Whenever you hear that friendly little ding, you all need to sing."

"What are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked.

"You have to make it up as you go. Otherwise it wouldn't be challenging, wouldn't it?" Chris explained.

**Courtney:** _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney and Izzy:<strong> _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:<strong> _Up!_  
><strong>Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:<strong> _Up!_  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold and Cody:<strong> _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, and DJ:<strong> _Sing!_  
><strong>Harold, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:<strong> _Sing!_  
><strong>Heather, Leshawna, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Courtney, Izzy, Sierra, and Lindsay:<strong> _We're flying._  
><strong>Alejandro, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Justin, Cody, DJ, and Tyler:<strong> _And singing._  
><strong>Everyone except for Gwen, Duncan, Ezekiel, and Owen:<strong> _We're flying and we're singing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra: <strong>_Come fly with us!_

**Sierra and Cody:** _Come fly with us!_

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy:<strong> _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Katie:<strong> _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Katie and Sadie:<strong> _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>Alejandro:<strong> _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan:<strong> Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.  
><strong>Harold:<strong> _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

* * *

><p><strong>DJ:<strong> _Come fly with us!_  
><strong>DJ and Leshawna:<strong> _Come fly with us!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eva:<strong> Do you know how to fuckin fly this thing!  
><strong>Chef Hatchet:<strong> I try.

* * *

><p><strong>Ezekiel:<strong> _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

* * *

><p><strong>Noah:<strong> _Come fly with us! Come die with us!_  
><strong>Owen:<strong> We're flying? I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_

* * *

><p><strong>Sierra, DJ, Cody, and Heather:<strong> _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_  
><strong>Gwen and Duncan:<strong> No!  
><strong>Chris:<strong> Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-  
><strong>Bridgette:<strong> _All contestants must sing in each show!_  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_  
><strong>Trent and Cody:<strong> _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_  
><strong>Gwen:<strong> Well, I don't wanna go home_. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_  
><strong>Courtney:<strong> Duncan, come on! Please?  
><strong>Duncan:<strong> _This sucks!_  
><strong>Everyone except for Duncan, Owen, and Ezekiel:<strong> _Yeah!_

"Enough singing fruitcakes! Sit your butts down! We are now heading into Eygpt." Chef said over the PA, "Musical numbers, worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot. Hey why is the PA light still on. Oh fuck!"

"We will be right back" Chris said annoyed then walk to the cockpit.

* * *

><p>Later in Egypt, the 23 contestants were standing behind a starting line.<p>

"Its like an oven in here!" Harold said.

"It might help if you weren't dressed as a baked patato." LaShawna said pointing to Harold's alumiun foil hat.

"Alumiun can prevent aliens from reading you mind. It's a big prolbem in this area." Harold said as Chris came up in a Pharaoh outfit and classed a pair of symbols

Chris said, "Today's challenge is called Pyramid Over Under"

"You mean after a nine hour fight, Chef food and a forced musical number, we still have a challenge!" LaShawna said angry.

"Yep. You have to go one of two ways to the other side of the pyramid. Over of Under." Chris said as Ezekiel came up.

"You have to let me back in the game, yo!" Ezekiel said.

"Didn't we leave you somewhere in Whitehorse? Fine whatever, go!" Chris said as every contestant ran to the pyramid.

"Hey Linds, I think we should go under." Tyler said.

"Good idea Skylar. We can keep oursevles from being fried." Lindsay said. She, Tyler, Ezekiel, Owen, Sierra, DJ, Izzy, LaShawna, Beth, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Eva, Noah, Heather, Bridgette, and Geoff went into the pyramid.

* * *

><p>Inside, "What the fuck? Why didn't that bastard mention that there were three paths!" Eva screamed and caused rocks to fall on the back of them.<p>

"Looks like going over is out." Noah said, "Thanks a lot Iron Woman."

Eva got so mad she began to chase Noah down the Mummy path. "Izzy will go stop Eva from killing Noah. I want NoCo to become real!" Izzy said following the bookworm and Eva

"Wait up Izzy!" Owen said following Team Escope.

"Come on I just want to get out of this scary pryamid." DJ said going into the beetle path. Bridgette, Geoff, LaShawna, Lindsay, Tyler, Harold and Beth follow him.

"C'mon Gwen let's take the path that doesn't have Izzy and Eva." Trent said as they walked down the Cross path.

"Wait up Gwen!" Cody said chasing the duo

"Wait up Cody!" Sierra screamed while following Cody.

"Wait up Sierra!" Heather said not wanting to lose her only choice.

"Looks like I'm on my own, eh." Ezekiel said going down the cross path.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the pyramid, Courtney and Duncan were tying each other up so they could vanelle.<p>

"Is it too late to go under?" Justin asked Katie and Sadie.

"Alejandro is doing fine." Sadie said.

"He is like the cutest mountain goat ever!" Katie added.

Alejandro came down and started to help the girls up the pyramid, "Ladies, do you need any help?"

Justin trying to keep up fell down when a scorpion stabbed him in the hand. He knocked into Courtney and Duncan and got tied to the two of them.

* * *

><p>With Team Escope plus Owen, Owen was holding Eva while Izzy and Noah walked nearby. "Let me go, you fuckin piece of shit." Eva yelled.<p>

"Don't you dare talk to Big O like that! Maybe that is why you don't have any friends" Izzy said flipping in front of the two of them. This had gotten Eva really really mad. "Shit, we better run." Izzy said to Noah and Owen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Harold, LaShawna, Tyler, and Lindsay, they encounter a group of mummified animals.<p>

"Look at the cute little dog." DJ said about to touch it.

"DJ, wait that thing might be cursed." Harold asked.

"Did somebody say something about a purse?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I heard stuff in the resting place of the parahohs will give you a curse if you touch it." Harold explained.

"I am so glad that I did not touch that!" DJ said swinging his arms back which knocked down the mummy dog. It shattered into a million pieces. DJ then began to cry, "Why puppy!"

"DJ, look we have to keep a move on." LaShawna said to him.

Scrabs began to fall down onto the group. "Run dudes!" Geoff said leading the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Justin, Courtney and Duncan, the three were agrueing about everything.<p>

"Why did the author even write this story?" Courtney nagged.

"How the fuck should I know Princess?" Duncan asked.

"And why does the real series make me look like a revenged obsessed bitch?" Courtney yells.

"Cause you are." Justin said.

"Shut up pretty boy. Only I can talk to Princess like that!" Duncan treated.

"Don't call me Princess!" She pounced on Justin and Duncan. Since they were like two steps from the top, the ended up falling down the other side. They then ran, er rolled, into Katie, Sadie and Alejandro tying the trio up as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near the exit of the pyramid. Gwen, Trent, Sierra, Cody, Heather and Ezekiel (who caught up to the group) were walking. Suddenly, "Run dudes!" Geoff screamed as he Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Noah, Izzy, LaShawna, Beth, Harold, DJ ran past them.<p>

"From what?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna kill you Izzy!" Eva screamed from a distance.

"Run, eh!" Ezekiel said as he, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Sierra and Heather ran fro their life.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Chris and Chef sat down and on top of the interns. "When are those fools getting here Chris?"<p>

"They will be here in about one minute." Chris said wtching the cameras on his iPhone.

This is the order of the contestants running/ falling past the finish line: Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, LaShawna, Alejandro, Justin, Owen, Sierra, Izzy, Courtney, Trent, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Beth, Cody, Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen and a really mad Eva.

"Okay, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ and LaShawna, you guys will be on Team 1. Alejandro, Trent, Owen, Sierra, Katie and Sadie, you guys will be Team 2. Justin, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan and Beth, you guys will be Team 3. Cody, Heather, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen and Eva, you guys will be Team 4." Chris said.

* * *

><p>Confessionals (Teams, are they good, bad or ugly?)<p>

"Why am I on the team with Bitch 1 and Bitch 2?" Eva screamed.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I be in the confessional with Sadie?" Katie asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why can't I be in the confessional with Katie?" Sadie asked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why Cody?" Sierra cried.<p>

* * *

><p>"Names your team and whatever. I don't care!" Chris yelled at the contestants.<p>

"Team Victory!" Team 1 said.

"Team Amazon!" All of Team 4 minus Eva and Cody said.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot!" Sierra said.

"What?" The rest of Team 2 asked.

"Team Atlas?" Tyler asked.

"Team Amazon, you win an elephant. Team Atlas, you win a camel. Team Chris is Super Smoking Hot, you win a goat. And Team Victory, you win a stick!" Chris said giving the rewards, "Who will win in the next part of the Egyptian challenge? Who will cost their team victory?"

"Are you trying to say that we are going to lose?" LaShawna asked angrily.

That's it for know. One person will be sent home and another's heart will break.


End file.
